


O-Umlaut

by rick_italy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cos'è Götzeus? Una rosa del deserto? Un frutto esotico? Una malattia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	O-Umlaut

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [O-Umlaut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868885) by [rick_italy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy)



> E' una storia diversa rispetto a quelle scritte finora... l'ho iniziata e terminata in un paio di giorni... è venuta un pò strana, una prima parte un pò leggerina ed una seconda un pochino più profonda...

 

_ immagine editata e pubblicata da brahem su deviantart.net _

 

_**«Cos'è Götzeus?»** _

«domanda facile» _la so, la so_ , sorrido felice... anche se qualche mese fa non avrei saputo minimamente cosa rispondere... avrei potuto dire qualsiasi cosa...

**...**

«mmm, vediamo...» grattandomi la nuca in attesa di una qualche ispirazione... «una rosa?» e cerco di argomentare la risposta... «sì, sì, è una rosa del deserto, si trova in Mongolia...» mi viene un dubbio... _c'è un deserto in Mongolia, vero?_ e poi riprendo con fiducia «sì, sì, il deserto del Gobi... sì, sì, Götzeus è una particolare rosa che si trova solo nel deserto del Gobi, in Mongolia» gonfiando il petto tutto soddisfatto per la bella risposta.

**«No, non ci siamo.»**

«No?» ma porca... ma che diamine vuoi che ne sappia io cos'è questo Götzeus... «ah, sì, adesso mi sovviene... l'ho sentito nominare qualche tempo fa... vediamo un pò, mi trovavo... dove mi trovavo?» _già dove mi trovavo? Ah, sì, In Malesia, a Kuala Lumpur... come si chiamava quel frutto che non si poteva portare in camera perché puzzava tremendamente? Sarà stato sicuramente lui..._ «ecco, Götzeus è un frutto esotico, buono ma un pò 'pericoloso' perché emana un caratteristico odore, forte e penetrante...», evito di gonfiare il petto perché non sono per niente soddisfatto della risposta, ed infatti...

**«Ma che frutto esotico, quello è il Durian!!!»**

_Ma basta, a che gioco giochiamo??? Ma sapessi cosa me ne può importare a me di cosa sia questo Götzeus... io la notte dormo lo stesso!!!_

**«Quindi???»**

«Quindi...» _un ultimo tentativo..._ «sarà sicuramente una cosa brutta... una malattia!!!» ma lo dico senza convinzione ed annoiato da tutta questa serie di domande e risposte...

**«AH AH AH AH»**

_Ma che ha da ridere questo???_ «Beh, cosa ci trovi di così divertente?» un bel punto interrogativo gigante fa capolino sopra la mia testa, cominciando a girare in senso orario, saltellando su e giù...

**«Rido, perché tu ne hai di fantasia..., ma un pochino ci hai indovinato... per alcuni potrebbe diventare pure una malattia!!!»**

«Anche per me?» chiedo preoccupato, mentre qualche goccia di sudore scende dalla fronte.

**«Potrebbe... Sì, tu potresti essere uno di quelli...»**

«Mah, non potrei più giocare a calcetto?» chiedo la prima cosa che mi viene in mente, quella a cui anni fa tenevo di più... _sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato il momento di appendere le scarpette al chiodo..._ anche un paio di anni fa quando quella cicatrice di quasi 5 centimetri sul muscolo della gamba destra sapeva di presagio funesto... ma poi invece ho ripreso a giocare tranquillamente senza grossi problemi.

**«Ma perché, alla tua età tu giochi ancora, con i piedi che ti ritrovi!!!»**

_Ma che insolente morto di fame, adesso devo sopportare pure questo che mi dà del vecchio e dello struppio!!!_ «Certo, che gioco» dico con orgoglio, «non correrò più come quando avevo vent'anni, gli anni passano per tutti, non sono mai stato un campione... ma non ho mai giocato a calcio» _ed io perdo pure tempo a rispondergli a questo???_

**«Sì, tranquillo, potrai continuare a giocare»**

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo!!! e poi proseguo, un pò titubante, per paura che possa dirmi qualcos'altro di più brutto «ma... dottore...» _ma che dottore e dottore, questo non sarà in grado neanche di diagnosticare un raffreddore_ «... è grave???»

**«Se stai pensando a cose brutte brutte, no, non c'è questo pericolo!!!»**

_Ma quindi?_ «Ma alla fine, posso sapere cos'è questo Götzeus?»

**«Cosa? Vorrai dire chi!»**

«Chi?» _ma è una persona??? non me lo potevi dire prima invece di farmi spremere le meningi?_ «E' qualcuno che conosco?» ed attendo una risposta che spero metta fine a tutto questo caos.

**«Dovresti conoscerli, se non altro separatamente»**

_Io non ci sto capendo più nulla..._ «Abbi pietà, qui sto diventando matto!!! Ma è una persona? Sono più persone?» la testa mi sta per scoppiare... «AIUTO!!! Salvatemi!!!» grido a squarciagola.

**«Calmo, stai tranquillo, non c'è bisogno di urlare!»**

_Facile per te..._

**«Ma lo sai almeno come si scrive?»**

_Mi ha preso per un analfabeta???_ «Certo che lo so come si scrive, **G** , **O** con i due punti,»

**«O con i due punti??? Ma ti sembra questo il modo di chiamarla???»**

«E come la dovrei chiamare? Vedo che tu mi hai comunque capito!!!»

**«Ma tu la Q la chiami O con la linguetta??? Chiamala O-umlaut!!! Apri Open Office ed in Inserisci Caratteri Speciali scegli la o-umlaut che desideri, maiuscola o minuscola, a seconda dei casi.»**

«Ma aspetta... ogni volta che devi scrivere la O con i due pun... la O-umlaut devi andare su Open Office etc.. etc... etc...???» _conoscerà pure il significato di Götzeus ma di computer non ci capisce un tubo._

«Te lo dico io un modo più veloce per digitare la o-umlaut minuscola o maiuscola... Usa i caratteri ASCII»

_**«ASCII? Ah, sì...»** _

«Digita G maiuscola, poi alt + 148 per la o-umlaut minuscola o alt + 153 se o-umlaut maiuscola.» Scorrono i secondi, non si sente nulla... _Ma che starà facendo, avrà veramente capito???_

«Ci sei???»

**«Sì che ci sono, ma ho solo due mani, come faccio a tenere premuti i tasti alt, + e digitare 148 o 153 sul tastierino??? Non sono mica Mandrake!!! Mi manca una mano!!!»**

_Ma porca... questo è proprio scemo, peggio di quello che pensavo..._ «Fermo!!! Non ti muovere, non fare danni!!! Il **+** sta solo ad indicare che devi tenere premuto il tasto alt mentre digiti la cifra sul tastierino...» _Poveri noi!!!_ Passa qualche secondo...

**«AH!!! Adesso la vedo!!!»**

«Bene... allora torniamo a noi, quindi chi è Götzeus???» _che sudata!!!_

**«Götzeus è un nome composto, da Mario Götze e Marco Reus, li conosci?»**

_Ah!!!_ «Sì, Mario Götze gioca con il Borussia Dortmund, l'ho visto qualche volta in televisione, anche se la scorsa stagione Sky non l'ha trasmessa la Bundesliga...» «se non ricordo male c'è stato un periodo in cui i giornali lo davano come obiettivo di mercato della Juventus... bel giocatore» _Reus???_ «Se non sbaglio Marco Reus gioca con il Borussia Mönchengladbach, il biondino l'ho scoperto un paio di stagioni fa, quando Sky trasmetteva la Bundesliga e mi è capitato di vedere alcune sue partite... fortissimo, tant'è che speravo che la Juve ci mettesse gli occhi sopra.»

**«Sei rimasto un pò indietro, devi aggiornarti... adesso giocano nel Borussia Dortmund, o almeno prima degli ultimi eventi.»**

**...**

_**«Chi è Götzeus?»** _

«Come dicevo prima, domanda facile...» non c'è neanche bisogno di concentrarmi, _se me lo avessero chiesto qualche mese fa non avrei saputo minimamente cosa dire, ma adesso è tutta un'altra storia, che mi sia davvero ammalato di Götzeus???_

Non ricordo dove ho letto per la prima volta di Götzeus, sarà stato sicuramente su internet, dopo la notizia che il Bayern Monaco aveva definito il passaggio di Mario Götze dal Borussia Dortmund pagando la clausola rescissoria... 37 milioni di euro. La notizia non mi creò alcun problema, perché ancora non sapevo cosa fosse Götzeus...

**«Chi fosse!!!»**

«BASTA!!! Mi leggi pure la mente??? Sì, è stato un lapsus, volevo dire CHI!!! ma non hai altro da fare che stare qui a tormentarmi??? Esercitati con i caratteri ASCII...» _e_ _speriamo di essermelo tolto definitivamente dai piedi._

«Come mi hai corretto prima, non sapevo neanche che Marco Reus si fosse trasferito al Borussia Dortmund!!!» _così evito che si intrometta di nuovo dicendomi che il biondino non gioca più con il Borussia Mönchengladbach..._

****...** **

**«Sei ancora lì? Dormito bene?»**

«Sì, ho dormito bene,» ma lo dico con voce un pò dimessa, la testa pensa ad altro in questo momento.

**«Ti va di continuare la nostra chiacchierata?»**

«Se proprio vuoi...»

**«Ma che ti è successo? Sei mogio, mogio...»**

«E' che... ieri era il primo luglio, da ieri Mario è un giocatore del Bayern Monaco e ho letto la sua prima intervista e...»

**«Adesso non cadrai mica dalle nuvole. Sono mesi che si sa che dal primo luglio Götze avrebbe cambiato casacca...»**

«Sì, sì, lo so... è che... non so come spiegarlo, quella intervista mi ha lasciato un qualcosa dentro, una specie di magone... c'è qualcosa che non mi torna.»

**«Cos'ha detto di così grave?»**

 

**Mario Götze:**

“ _Ho voluto fortemente il Bayern per fare un passo avanti nella mia carriera” ..._

“ _Ho la sensazione che questo sia l'ambiente giusto per noi. Sono nel migliore club del mondo, anche se non era facile lasciare il Borussia, molti amici e la mia famiglia” …_

 

_Non ha detto niente di particolare, le solite frasi scontate che si dicono in questo caso..._

«Niente di particolare... ma forse è proprio questo, magari mi aspettavo qualche cosa di più su quanto ha lasciato a Dortmund... su Marco...» _Forse è stato un modo per tagliare il cordone ombelicale, guardare avanti e basta..._

**«Tu mi nascondi qualcosa... che cosa avrebbe dovuto dire di più?»**

_Come può cambiare da un anno all'altro in maniera così radicale il pensiero di una persona..._

«Ma non è possibile tenerti nascosto nulla?»

**«Dai, che ti ascolto... sono qui apposta, non credi?»**

«Da quando si è saputo che Mario sarebbe partito a fine stagione, dallo scorso aprile... ci sono state reazioni varie, da parte dei tifosi, da parte dei giornali, da parte della squadra e dei compagni di squadra... e soprattutto da parte di Marco»

**«Normale, non credi? Tanti tifosi si saranno sentiti traditi e una reazione negativa era prevedibile... almeno da una parte di loro.»**

«Beh, sì, da parte dei tifosi, non da parte di Marco.» _Mannaggia, mi sa che il tipo aveva ragione... mi sono beccato la Götzeus..._

 

**Marco Reus:**

“ _I cried when Mario Götze told me he'll leave Borussia Dortmund and join Bayern Munich”_

 

_So bene cosa hai provato Marco..._

«Marco non ha avuto alcun timore di mettersi a nudo davanti alla gente.» _Praticamente una dichiarazione di amore, perché diciamocelo l'amore è composto da tante sfaccettature e quello che prova per il suo migliore amico è pur sempre amore._

 

**Marco Reus:**

“ _If I would have no limits and could spend as much money for a player as I want, I would bring Mario back”_

 

«Come vedi Marco ha mandato più di un messaggio... ha fatto capire quanto importante Mario sia nella sua vita...»

 

**Reporter:**

“ _If Mario Götze were a woman, you would marry him, right?”_

 

**Marco Reus:**

“ _I prefer to say nothing...”_

 

**«Non ha risposto all'ultima domanda...»**

«Perché, c'era bisogno di rispondere???» _La sua non risposta è stata chiarissima._

**«Ma di Mario non c'è nulla???»**

«Io non conosco il tedesco, ho fatto delle ricerche, ma non so quanto possano essere attendibili... Non che Mario dovesse per forza esternare... però diciamo che l'unica cosa che ho trovato, è un'intervista del 2012...» _e adesso mi chiederà cosa c'entra un'intervista del 2012 quando ancora Mario non aveva deciso di andare via???_

**«Ma nel 2012 Mario era con il Borussia Dortmund... che cosa c'entra???»**

_Bingo!!! Lo sapevo... eh eh eh_ «Sapevo che me lo avresti chiesto, ma è da quando ho scoperto quella sua intervista che ho un tarlo in testa che non mi lascia un attimo..., intervista rilasciata dopo il prolungamento del suo contratto con il Borussia Dortmund fino al 2016.»

 

**Mario Götze:**

“ _Ho sempre detto che il Borussia era una priorità per me. Amo questo club e voglio farne parte a lungo. E' una squadra giovane e di grande prospettiva e sento che qui posso crescere al meglio. Ne ho parlato anche con il mio agente e la mia famiglia e tutti siamo concordi del fatto che questa è stata la scelta migliore, per me e per la squadra. Il prossimo anno poi arriverà Reus a migliorare ancora di più questa squadra e io non vedo l'ora di giocare al suo fianco, sia nel club che in nazionale. Sono follemente innamorato di lui come giocatore.”_

 

**«Ahhh!!! Quindi già giudicato e condannato???»**

«No, no... Io non giudico Mario, sto solo cercando di capire cosa sia potuto succedere quest'anno per cui uno che ha dichiarato quanto sopra poi cambi idea così radicalmente...» _E non credo lo sapremo mai... purtroppo..._

«Non che uno non possa cambiare idea... però...»

**«Beh, il Bayern è comunque la squadra più forte del mondo al momento...»**

«Certo, questo nessuno lo mette in discussione... solo che era meglio se non trovavo questa intervista...» _povero Marco..._

«E' vero che quest'anno il Bayern si è dimostrato più forte di tutte e ha dominato... però quando Mario ha comunicato la sua scelta il Bayern era sicuro, più o meno, di aver vinto solo la Bundesliga... non certo la Champions... e comunque il Borussia Dortmund aveva vinto le due stagioni precedenti, non era proprio una squadretta...» _intervento esterno???_

**«Hey... non darai mica la colpa a quella povera ragazza???»**

_E smettila di leggere la mia mente..._ «No, no... non fraintendermi, dico solo che ci deve essere stato un intervento esterno, se sia stata la fidanzata, la famiglia, il suo agente o qualcun altro o un mix di questi non lo so... però...»

**«Deluso? Arrabbiato?»**

«Beh, come tifoso di Marco e Mario certo che sì, sono deluso, anche perché ho scoperto che mi sono perso tutta questa stagione... in pratica tutto quanto Götzeus,» _ho raccolto solo le briciole..._

**«e Marco è arrabbiato?»**

«Come può essere arrabbiato... con tutto quello che gli vuole di bene, basta vedere le foto, i filmati, come se lo mangia con gli occhi, sono sicuro che darebbe la sua vita per Mario...»

**«E adesso... non c'è bisogno di arrivare a tanto...»**

«E' solo per farti capire quanto bene vuole Marco a Mario»

**«Ma quindi mi stai dicendo che Mario non vuole bene a Marco?»**

«Certo che no,» _ascoltami... ma per te è sempre tutto bianco o nero???_

«Sono best friend... Mario ama Marco e Marco ama Mario... anche se vedendo tutto quello che è successo, mi verrebbe da dire che Marco ama Mario di più o comunque in maniera diversa, più profonda...» _le persone non sono mai uguali._

 

**Marco Reus:**

“ _I'm not too upset Mario is going to Bayern Munich. People might be surprised, but I don't see him as a teammate, I see him as a friend. Whether he is with me or not, I know we will still be great friends. He's been like a brother to me here in Dortmund, and we will remain this way throughout the rest of our lives”_

 

**«E' vero ti sei preso la malattia... ma come mai è successo? Dai, che ti conosco ormai bene... non mi puoi nascondere nulla!!!»**

«Mi dispiace per Marco» _la ferita non si è fortunatamente riaperta... solo qualche goccia di sangue._

**«Quindi Mario ha perso un tifoso???»**

«No, che vai dicendo, gli auguro comunque il meglio per la sua carriera... e per la sua vita... anche se...come giocatore... come singolo, lasciando da parte il Bayern»  _ed eventuali partite contro la Juve e le partite di Bundesliga contro il Borussia of course..._ «però in questo momento mi trovo più vicino a Marco che a Mario...» _Marco è pure mancino!!!_

**«Adesso fai il razzista???»**

_Che pazienza ci vuole con te..._ «Anche io sono mancino e quindi il fatto che anche Marco lo sia mi fa molto ma molto piacere... ma non è certo questo il motivo principale per cui mi sento più vicino a lui che a Mario...»

**«Come si chiamava???»**

«Cosa???» _tanto è inutile..._ «ma perché non interrompiamo questa chiacchierata? Tanto vedo che le cose che interessano le puoi prelevare direttamente dalla mia mente»

**«E dai... prometto che guarderò altrove d'ora in poi.»**

«Il nome non credo abbia importanza... è comparso un giorno nel posto di lavoro, ci è rimasto qualche anno e poi se n'è andato...»

**«Avevate anche voi un nome composto???»**

«Ah ah ah, ma dai... lui però giocava a pallone... io no» _non ci avevo mai pensato, c'è pure una lettera in comune nel cognome... sarebbe potuto venire bene..._

«So cosa ha provato Marco quando Mario gli ha dato la notizia che sarebbe andato via... so cosa ha provato Marco quando lo ha visto andare via e so cosa proverà Marco quando si girerà per cercarlo e vedrà solo delle ombre, dei ricordi passati...»

**«Fa male?»**

«Fa molto male,» _ma Marco e Mario sono comunque fortunati... sono best friend... e un vero amico è per sempre._

**«E tu sei arrabbiato?»**

«No, perché l'amicizia non si può comandare a bacchetta... si deve sentire dentro... per me era il best friend ma io ero poco per lui...» _i punti tengono bene, la ferita non sanguina più, ormai sono passati tanti anni..._

**«E adesso?»**

«C'è rimasta solo la nazionale tedesca...»

 

 

_ma domani è un altro giorno e chissà che prima o poi..._

 

_ _


End file.
